


Keep Me For Yourself

by BluebellBunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, as usual jaemin being the dominant and slightly manipulative one, cross dressing in the bonus, he deserves love, jaemin campus bad boyyy, mention of jeno, renjun being the submissive one and being a sweetie, this smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebellBunny/pseuds/BluebellBunny
Summary: Jaemin wanted Renjun for himself; the other was happy to comply.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 62





	Keep Me For Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> yeet yeet im tired its 5am pls ignore any editing mistakes thanke T_T  
> anywho hope yall enjoy, pls read the tags! thanke!

Renjun regrets everything. (But soon he won’t)

He wondered what he's ever done in his life to deserve such a thing. 

It all started when Renjun had accidentally bumped into the campus bad boy, Na Jaemin, resulting in said male’s drink spilling all over him. He hadn’t meant to, but because of that he had become said bad boy’s personal slave. Everyone pitied him as he ran back and forth during school hours; getting the bad boy his books, buying him food, even giving him a freaking massage in class. 

No one butt in though because Na Jaemin was a terrifying man with a whole lot of influence. 

At least his brother, Jeno, was nice to Renjun. He was sweet and offered to help him out with other things, like schoolwork and sometimes even buying him lunch. He was friendly, but Renjun knew it was only because Jaemin was picking on him and Jeno felt guilty that he was spending time with him and being nice. 

In terms of him being fucked; Jaemin had called Renjun up in the evening and told him to come to his house -the first time ever. 

He knocked on the apartment door, curious as to what the other could have wanted. 

Jaemin opened the door, mumbling a ‘finally’ as he led the smaller into the studio flat -home meant for one. It was quite...messy, clothes strewn about everywhere, bed unmade, dirty dishes in the sink, the list went on. 

"Those are the dishes, I need you to do them." Jaemin commanded before flopping down on his bed, in front of the television. He didn’t have a couch, there wasn’t much space for one.

Renjun sighed, knowing he couldn't say anything to the other. "Understood." 

"Then get to work." He said with a smirk. 

Renjun rolled his eyes when he turned around, rolling the sleeves of his hoodie up. 

Halfway through, he had huffed and began mumbling to himself, swearing at Jaemin. 

"Hey, less talking, more working!" 

"Yes, your highness," Renjun made the mistake of talking back. He was tired and being tired usually meant he became sassier in nature. 

He heard Jaemin huff and get off the couch, coming up behind him he slapped Renjun’s ass, startling the other. "Don't talk back to me, got it? Unless you want to be punished." 

Renjun stopped doing the dishes so he could face the other. He nodded but still sighed. "I can't believe you and Jeno are related, he's so much sweeter." 

That caught Jaemin’s attention. He rolled his eyes. "What? You have a crush on him? Want him to fuck you?" 

Renjun turned red at the implication. "What? No!" 

Jaemin observed his reaction before pressing his body close to the smaller, not liking the bitterness he felt at the thought of the smaller wanting his brother to fuck him. "Renjunnie, you do remember you belong to me right?" 

"I-I’m your slave, yes, I remember." Renjun cursed himself for stuttering, but he couldn’t help it -the other was intimidating, and the lack of distance between them made the atmosphere even more intense.

Jaemin smirked, holding the smaller’s hips. "You’re not just my slave, you’re my belonging, all mine.” 

Renjun’s breath hitched. “You d-don’t want that.” He tried to convince, whether it was himself or Jaemin, he didn’t know. 

“Now, why would I not want to claim someone as cute as you? Making you my slave was just a ruse." He said as he licked the shell of Renjun’s ear. 

Renjun shivered at the contact and accidentally let out a sound akin to a purr, before he covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to look at the other. "I-I’m not worth it you know." He tried to reason his way out of the situation he was torn apart over. 

"Oh, but you are, why do you think I made you come here?" Jaemin whispered as he ran his hand down to the other's ass and squeezed harshly. 

Renjun squealed and tried to back out of his hold. "I-I really am not, you could go find someone else-" 

"I don't want anyone else, I want  _ you _ ." Jaemin practically growled. 

Renjun gulped. "Uhh...you know it's getting quite late, I should head home." He stuttered as he backed into the kitchen counter. 

Shit. He was starting to feel confused. 

"But you only just got here." Jaemin said with a smirk as he placed his arms on each side of the smaller, trapping him in between him and the counter. "You're not going anywhere, Renjunnie." 

"Th-then what am I supposed to do." 

"You're just gonna let me do what I want." 

Renjun whimpered at that, which made Jaemin grab him by the arm tightly, dragging him away from the small kitchen area. Renjun had no time to even take in his surrounding change before Jaemin pressed their bodies together, his hands on the smallest waist as he leaned in to nip the smaller’s ear. 

"From here on out, you're gonna call me daddy, and if you don't you'll be punished, okay, baby boy?" His voice on it’s own whispering in his ear was enough to turn Renjun on, enticing a moan out of him. 

Jaemin swore under his breath at the sound. “Wow, I haven’t even done anything and you’re already being loud.” He whispered, making Renjun grab onto his arms since his knees felt so weak. 

Jaemin made sure to shove his thigh in between the smaller’s legs, pressing into Renjun’s crotch, the smaller whimpered again. 

“J-Jaemin, please.” Renjun received a painful smack on his ass, to which he yelped. 

“Wrong name, sweetheart.” 

“I’m s-sorry, da-daddy.” Renjun found it hard to get the words out since Jaemin was harshly pressing his thigh against his very hard erection through his jeans, but now he was also kneading into the smaller’s ass with his hand, receiving breathy moans from the smaller who was a mess. Jaemin moved his leg away to instead grasp the smaller’s erection, keeping his other hand on Renjun’s waist. Renjun bit his lip to stifle a groan as he buried his face into the taller’s shoulder. Jeamin put his mouth against the smaller’s neck, stopping his actions to instead suck hickeys on Renjun’s neck, licking at the spots before roughly sucking in the same sensitive areas. 

“These marks better remind you who you belong to -not my brother, but  _ to me _ .” He growled into the smaller’s skin. Renjun whined at that, feeling like he was in a haze. Jaemin pulled away long enough to slide his shirt off, basking in the way Renjun’s flustered state increased at the sight of him shirtless. Smirking, he grabbed the smaller’s jaw and left a rough kiss against his lips. He could feel Renjun kiss him back needily, his small hands pressed against the taller’s body. 

Once they pulled away, Renjun through his panted breaths, whined out, “Daddy, I-I need you, please.” he begged, and oh did that do wonders to Jaemin. 

“So eager for me, so eager for daddy, aren’t you?” Jaemin said mockingly as he slowly pulled the smaller’s hoodie off, his mouth watering at the sight of the small, fair, unmarked body. A blank canvas just for him. 

He went back to kissing the smaller, simultaneously unbuttoning Renjun’s jeans, he pulled away from the press of their lips. “Take your jeans off and lay on the bed,  _ now _ .” he grunted as he unbuttoned his own jeans. Renjun did as he was told, too much in a needy haze to care about what he was doing. 

He laid on the bed, keeping his legs closed more out of embarrassment as he saw Jaemin watching. He was spreading lube over his own cock, his hooded lust filled eyes were watching Renjun so intensely, the smaller had to look away. 

He felt the bed dip just as Jaemin hovered above him. He pried open the boy’s legs. 

“That wont fit, daddy,” Renjun said worriedly, eyeing Jaemin’s huge cock. 

Jaemin smirked. “Oh baby, it will.” 

Renjun wanted to say something but he was cut off by a moan as Jaemin pushed a lubed finger into his hole, followed by another, roughly adding the third. Renjun whimpered and moaned, clutching the bedsheets, feeling so good as Jaemin slipped his fingers in and out of him. 

“Enjoying that, baby boy?” Jaemin questioned with a bite of his lips at the sweet sounds slipping past Renjun's lips. Before Renjun could even think of the answer, Jaemin took his fingers out, reveling in the way Renjun whined at the emptiness. “D-daddy?” 

Jaemin just hummed in response before aligning himself, shoving his dick into Renjun’s entrance, who let out a loud moan.

Renjun was a blubbering squirming mess as Jaemin started to slam in and out of his hole roughly, not even trying to be gentle as he hit the smaller’s prostate full on. 

Jaemin was in his own heaven -the feeling of Renjun around his cock, warm and tight, perfectly sucking him in. 

“H-harder, daddy, please!” Renjun managed to beg. Jaemin leaned down to slam their lips together as he fastened the pace, swallowing the smaller’s sounds. Renjun wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, gripping him tightly at the sensation. 

“You like it rough, don’t you, baby boy?” Jaemin growled against his lips. Renjun’s breaths became shakier as he nodded eagerly in reply, tears falling out of his eyes. The only warning before Renjun released with a shrill moan, though Jaemin didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he reached his own release. 

Jaemin came with a deep moan, burying his face in the smaller’s neck, both coming down from their high. With a deep breath, Jaemin pulled out, settling down. He tried not to admire the sight of a teary-eyed Renjun looking extremely fucked out, sprawled across his bed, naked. 

Though he could go for round two, he wasn’t sure if Renjun’s small body would handle that much. As Renjun’s eyes started to close, Jaemin got to cleaning them up. He even showered and changed, after putting a sleepy Renjun under his blanket. If he happened to treat the smaller with gentle care, no one had to know. 

When he came back out he sat beside the smaller boy, just as Renjun pried his eyes open. Jaemin stroked the marks littering Renjun's slender neck, “Now that you officially belong to me, stay away from my brother got it?” He commanded, fixing Renjun with a stern glare. “I don’t want to see you around him, okay?” 

“O-okay.” 

“Okay,  _ what _ ?” 

“Okay, d-daddy. I won’t talk to him.” 

Jaemin smirked, placing a kiss on the smaller’s forehead. “Good boy.” 

“Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?” Renjun asked a bit nervously, fingers playing with the blanket. 

“Sure, whatever. Now get up, you need to shower too.” 

“I-I can’t move…”

Jaemin smirked, “I’ll carry my baby boy then.” 

Renjun flushed. 

That day he stayed the night, and found out Jaemin was sweet underneath the hard exterior, but he was still quick to anger -and jealousy. 

++

“Okay, so you know how you said I should tell you if Renjun ever talks to Jeno again?” Haechan said first thing when he had walked up to his friend in their classroom. 

Jaemin stared up at him, not liking where this was going. 

“So, I was passing through the hallway and saw Renjun bump into Jeno. He said sorry and was bout to leave, but your brother ever so kind asked him if he was okay, and where he got his hickies from. And your boy replied with your name, and uh, Jeno looked...interested-”

“Where’s Renjun?” Jaemin cut in, not looking happy at all. 

“His locker.” 

Jaemin got up from his seat, ignoring the teacher who was walking in -and practically jumping at the aura around her student as he passed by- as he rushed to find his baby boy. 

He found Renjun at his locker, wearing shorts, thigh high socks, and Jaemin’s hoodie. He looked quite fuckable, but Jaemin couldn’t think of that at the moment. 

Without warning, he grabbed Renjun by the arm -the smaller yelping as he was dragged into an empty classroom, the door falling shut behind them. 

“You thought I wouldn’t find out that you talked to Jeno, even when I told you not to?” Jaemin started, not even giving Renjun the chance to greet him. 

Renjun’s eyes widened, “It was short, we just bumped into each other and I left as quickly as I could- ‘m sorry, daddy.” He ended with a pout, fidgeting with the sleeves of the hoodie. They had been dating for a bit now, and the smaller had managed to stay away from his boyfriend’s brother, but today he got unlucky. 

Jaemin gritted his teeth, already feeling himself go soft at the sight, plus his baby boy apologized. “Uggh, fine.” 

“Why does it matter anyway, he shouldn’t matter, right?” Renjun asked, curiously.

Jaemin sighed bitterly. “He does matter -that bitch- he’s always taken them away from me, anyone I liked. That’s why, I have to keep you away from him. I don’t want him even trying to steal you away.”

Renjun stared at him, chewing on his bottom lip, distracting the taller briefly. “Daddy, can I have your phone?” 

Jaemin was confused with the sudden change and request, but with the twinkle in the smaller’s eyes, how could he refuse?

Renjun unlocked his phone, and Jaemin watched as Renjun called Jeno’s contact number. 

“Baby, what are you doing-?” 

Renjun just looked at him innocently, pushing Jaemin until he fell onto a chair. The taller was surprised and confused -and maybe a little turned on, though to be fair he had been ever since his gaze fell on his baby boy. 

Renjun put the phone on the table as it showed that it was still ringing Jeno up. 

“Junnie-” Jaemin was cut off by the phone being picked up, and Jeno’s muffled voice on the other end. 

“Jaeminnie~” Renjun whined, sitting on the taller’s thigh, straddling it.

Jaaemin was shocked since his baby didn’t call him daddy, which the smaller would always do -even calling him daddy in public with no care. Yeah, Renjun had changed quite ever since the two started dating.

Renjun wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. “Jaeminnie, wanna ride your thigh, can I? Pretty please? Please can Renjunnie ride your thigh?”

Jaemin’s shock slipped off his face, replaced by a smirk as he realized what his baby boy was doing -making Jeno listen to Renjun call out for Jaemin and Jaemin only, proving he’d never get Renjun. 

Jaemin brought his hand to slide under the smaller’s hoodie - _ Jaemin’s _ hoodie that Renjun had on. Satisfaction rumbled in Jaemin’s chest at the realization that Renjun  _ belonged _ to  _ him _ completely -his hoodie was Jaemin’s, the hickies littering his skin were from Jaemin, his voice begging for  _ Jaemin _ , Jaemin’s hands gripping Renjun’s waist comfortably -it was all Jaemin.

Renjun was made for him. 

“Since you’re begging so sweetly, baby boy, go ahead.” Jaemin glanced at the phone, still on call. Jeno was listening for sure. 

Renjun giggled in excitement and began grinding against his daddy’s thigh, whimpering and whining the way he knew Jaemin liked. 

Jaemin enjoyed the feeling of his baby boy’s erection rubbing against his thigh, and the sounds leaving his mouth were heaven to his ears. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so good, keep going, baby” Jaemin rasped, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

“‘m sensitive, Jaeminnie~” Renjun whined, his grinding becoming slower, biting his bottom lip. 

“Are you close? Are you gonna come already? So quick, baby?” 

“Hmm… don’t wanna come yet, wanna have Jaeminnie’s cock. I want your cock, please, please, fuck me, Jaeminnie,  _ please _ .” 

“I want to fill you up, baby, but not now, hm? Come for me, baby boy, be good and come, I’ll fuck you at home. I’ll fuck you so hard, so good -you want that, right, baby?” Jaemin growled, knowing his baby was so close with how his legs had started shaking.

“Yes,  _ yes _ , Jaeminnie, I want that, wanna be fucked so good, only by you” Renjun could just imagine his daddy’s dick filling him up -the thought of it making him whimper and cling tighter to the other as he quickened his actions.

“Then be good for me, come right now, Junnie baby, I know you can -come for Jaeminnie, baby.” 

Renjun came with a loud moan, burying his face against the other’s shoulder as his body shook with his release. Then his body practically fell against Jaemin, clinging to his front. 

Jaemin glanced at his phone -the call had been disconnected- and chuckled. Renjun also glanced at the phone, understanding why Jaemin was amused. 

“I'll let you off the hook this once for calling me Jaemin while cumming, no more though, okay?”

Renjun nodded as he pulled away enough to look at the other. “Will daddy really fuck me at home?” 

“I wasn’t lying, baby.” 

Renjun giggled excitedly and hugged the other tightly and kissed his cheek several times. Jaemin just smiled at his baby boy. 

“But, for now, you’ll have to go to class without cleaning yourself.” 

Renjun gulped. 

He was uncomfortable all class, but with the promise of being fucked after school made him excited and impatient and he managed to sit through his class. 

After his class, he ran to the food court, where Jaemin was quietly sitting with few of his friends and people he knew -and Jeno, who was glaring at the smirking male. 

Renjun stalked towards his boyfriend who looked at him when he neared, surprised when Renjun straddled his lap -infront of everyone, in public. Then he kissed Jaemin. 

Jaemin immediately pressed against him in response, letting his baby boy prod at his lips with his tongue -just this once he let Renjun do what he wanted without having to ask or beg. 

They pulled away, Renjun whimpering at the immediate emptiness he felt, but he leaned into the other’s embrace, enjoying the comfort from having his daddy’s arms around him, burying his face into the nape of his neck. 

Jaemin knew Renjun just wanted to cuddle his daddy until they left for home, so he indulged him. He looked up from his baby boy and smirked when he noticed all of his friends and his brother staring wide eyed. He raised his eyebrow questioningly and feigned a glare. Everyone looked away, except for Jeno, who was staring at him with an intimidating glare -though Jaemin was used to it. 

Jaemin kept staring at him, smiling smugly as he pressed a kiss against the side of his baby boy’s head, satisfied when Jeno looked away with a huff. 

“Sleepy, baby?” He whispered against the smaller’s ear. 

Renjun nodded. 

“So you don’t want daddy's cock to fill you up at home?” 

Renjun made a noise of disagreement. “Want daddy and daddy’s cock.” was muffled against his skin. 

Jaemin chuckled, kissing the side of his head again and sliding his hand to rest against the smaller’s ass loosely. Renjun pushed into the touch, clearly indicating for Jaemin to grab his ass -which he did, thankfully blocked by the table. He kept a tight hold on his baby boy’s ass, his fingers digging into the thin shorts. 

If they weren’t in public, and he weren’t sleepy, Renjun would have rutted against him. Instead, he let the warmth his daddy radiated consume him as he relaxed in his embrace. 

+++ 

Walking up to his boyfriend’s front door, Renjun shivered at the cold biting him through his outfit; pink hooded crop top and a black skater skirt that ended mid thigh along with black knee high socks. His hair was styled to be fluffy and soft. 

Jaemin and Renjun had been dating a few weeks now but the other still didn’t know about Renjun’s crossdressing tendencies -he probably had an inkling though, and since it was a weekend, Renjun thought about finally revealing it to his boyfriend. 

He rang the doorbell and waited, but nothing. He sighed, shivering, and bent down to pull the extra key Jaemin kept under the doormat. He unlocked the door and headed inside, passed by the tiny kitchen, and found a shirtless Jaemin on the bed wearing headphones, doing something on his phone. 

Jaemin startled when he noticed his boyfriend, and then froze at what the other was wearing. He took off his headphones and threw them on his side table, “What the fuck, Renjun.”

“What’s wrong, daddy?” Renjun asked innocently as he moved towards the bed, crawling on to it. He crawled towards his boyfriend who gulped at the sight of Renjun in a short skirt and crop top, looking at him so innocently -but looking so fuckable- crawling onto his lap, straddling him with his legs on either side. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Jaemin questioned, wide eyed. 

Renjun wrapped his arms around Jaemin’s neck, bringing him close and kissing the corner of his mouth softly. “It’s a skirt, silly daddy. I wore it just for you.” 

Jaemin buried his face into the crook of Renjun’s neck, cursing when he felt his length harden. “Junnie, baby, you can’t just surprise me like that. You’re making me... _ excited _ .”

“So, daddy doesn’t like it?” Renjun asked with a pout. He started to leave kisses down Jaemin’s neck when the other straightened up -as much as he could. 

Jaemin groaned. “You’re making it harder for me to restrain myself.” 

“But Junnie doesn’t want daddy to restrain himself.” Renjun whined and grinded down on Jaemin’s lap. 

Jaemin moaned, bucking his hips up. “Baby, if you tease me, you’ll get punished.” He warned. 

Renjun just pouted and grinded down once more, which had Jaemin instantly flipping them over. Renjun squealed when his back hit the mattress and Jaemin was hovering above him. 

“You’re really naive if you think you can get away with teasing me like this.” 

Renjun pouted up at him, though he did feel excited himself. 

Jaemin smirked in response, sliding his hand under the smaller’s skirt and grabbing onto Renjun’s thigh, earning a gasp. “First, I could mark you up, tease you til you’re squirming and begging for me to fuck you,” Jaemin growled as he slowly and teasingly caressed Renjun’s thigh, his strokes nearing the smaller’s inner thigh and crotch.    
Renjun shivered at the words and touch, a whine slipping past his lips -he wanted his daddy to stop teasing him. 

“Look at you,” Jaemin grinned. “I haven’t even done anything and you’re already like this?” He brought his mouth close to the smaller’s ear and nipped his earlobe. “Do you want to see if I can make you come with just my voice?”

Renjun bit his lip in order to stifle a moan, whimpering instead when Jaemin whispered, 

“Because you know I can, right?” 

Renjun nodded. He gasped when he felt Jaemin bite his lobe before swiping his tongue over it. A moan slipped past the smaller’s lips when Jaemin slid his hand higher under the skirt.

“D-daddy~” Renjun whined and Jaemin smirked, squeezing the smaller’s thigh, caressing and earning himself sweet sounds from his baby boy, before he moved his hand back to a less sensitive area. 

Renjun whined at the teasing and squirmed. 

“No moving.” Jaemin growled before pulling the collar of the smaller’s hoodie and biting down on the exposed neck. 

Renjun stilled with a gasp. 

Jaemin pulled back to look at his wrecked baby when he hadn’t even done anything. “Good. That’s better, baby. Daddy loves it when his baby boy listens to him.” He smirked and trailed his gaze all over the smaller’s lust-filled expression. 

Renjun whimpered but kept still, he wanted his daddy to be happy with him. 

“Now what did baby boy want? Did you come to show yourself off?”

Renjun nodded.

“Use your words baby, or do you want me to punish you.” Jaemin’s voice was firm, and Renjun shivered.

“I came to show daddy my outfit….” He mumbled, there was something else now -an idea that popped into his head that he wanted.

“Hmm...you look pretty, baby, but What’s on your mind?”

“I want to try…” Renjun pursed his lip.

“Try what?” Jaemin questioned, trying to be patient with his baby boy.

“Wanna try coming to your voice.”

“Hmm….really, baby?” He shifted so that he was in between Renjun’s legs, one hand holding onto Renjun’s chin, forcing him to keep his gaze on Jaemin, and the other hand continuously stroking the smaller’s thigh under the skirt. “You shouldn’t be ashamed asking for it, baby, I love telling you how I’d fuck you -it turns you on too, doesn’t it? Me talking about pounding your tight little ass while you scream my name? Forcing you down on your knees, fucking your face so hard you can’t breathe?” Jaemin was always relentless, this was no different.

A whine escaped Renjun’s mouth as he clung to Jaemin for dear life, trying so hard not to grind against the other, the touch on his thigh was practically burning him -his strokes were too slow and the grip not tight enough. 

He was teasing Renjun and there was nothing the smaller could do about it. 

“I want you to beg for your daddy’s cock, can you do that for me? Beg for my cock, baby boy.”

“Da-Daddy,  _ please _ , I want your cock, so bad, daddy, wan’ it so bad,” Renjun begged shakily, tears pooling in his eyes from the intense need he felt. 

“Mmm...good...if you’re good for daddy maybe I’ll reward you -give you my cock, just how you want it, shove it down your throat, then fuck you till you can’t walk-” 

Renjun, in the sudden moment, came with a cry, panting hard -he had never in his life come untouched like this. Jaemin had way too much power over him. 

“Did my baby just come to my voice? My pathetic little baby, so sensitive,” Jaemin whispered softly -contrast to his words, as he stroked the smaller’s tear stained cheek. “You’ve been so good, you want my cock now, baby?” 

Renjun practically drooled. 

Later, the two cuddled, watching a movie as Renjun was curled up against Jaemin’s chest, the other’s arm around him. 

They had showered, Renjun wore his clean skirt with one of Jaemin’s hoodies, making Jaemin horny again at the sight -Renjun had sucked his dick for him so they wouldn’t have to clean themselves up again. 

Then they stayed cuddled into each other, sharing kisses -even when Renjun’s eyes started to close from sleepiness, Jaemin still left kisses against his mouth, up until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
